Eyna J
by Pitit-Poutoux
Summary: Imaginons rien qu'une minute un instant qu'une seule et même personne puisse tous chambouler dans La Magnifique École Des Sorcier...
1. Chapter 1

_Alors, c'est ma première fanfic que je poste :) Donc soyez indulgent; mais laissez moi des rewiews constructive ^^ Voilà, voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D Et pleins de pitits Poutoux !_

**Je suis revenue….**

Enfin, le Terrier, j'étais devant la maison de mon enfance celle que j'avais quittée pendant un an. Sans dire un mot je suis partie comme j'avais fait à mes onze ans. J'avais fugué pendant 1ans. Je m'inquiéter de leurs réaction. M'avait-il oublié ? Ne me reconnaîtrait-il pas ? Ou il m'exclurait ? Je ne savais pas comment leur dire. Mais j'étais là devant la maison des Weasley. Par la fenêtre on pouvait voir Arthur installer à la table de la cuisine son café sur la table. J'allai toquer, une boule se forma dans mon ventre, Arthur ouvrit me regarda longuement puis me dit doucement :

« - Tu es revenue, bienvenue chez toi »

Il me fit entrer m'installa dans la cuisine et partie pour le ministère. Notre entrevue était courte mais bien, très bien. La boule qui me serrait le ventre c'était envoler quand Arthur avait prononcé les mots « bienvenue chez toi ». J'attendis que la maison se réveille. Mais je m'endormis épuiser quand je me réveillai j'entendis le reste de la famille descendre. Plus confiante mais pas encore assez pour combattre le regard que Molly me lançait par l'encadrement de la porte. Quand je me levai et laissa échapper un cri et tous ce que je réussi à dire sont les mots « je suis revenue ». La rousse fonça sur moi me couvrant de baiser. Les jumeaux arrivèrent et me virent, fonçaient sur moi comme leurs mère précédemment et comme Ron et Jennie quelque seconde plus tard. Notre câlin grouper se finit quand Molly posa la seule question que je redoutais,

Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Parce que…

...

Ce matin là, je me réveillai normalement, comme tous les matins à 9h, sauf que ce matin là le cri de ma mère me fit descendre plus vite disons. Mais c'est qu'en je la vi là dans notre cuisine que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ! Ma sœur était là ! Dans mes bras ! Mais…

...

Je la serrais si fort, ma tout petite était revenue à la maison saine et sauve. J'étais prévenue tous le temps de ses fugues elle en fait deux a ses onze ans elle revint un an plus tard et a ses quinze ans elle revint un an plus tard, aujourd'hui. Je redoutais une question et c'est Molly qui la posa…

...

Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Quand cette question fut poser tous le monde, les jumeaux et Eyna, s'arrêta. Je ne compris pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, nous cacher des choses a moi et a Jennie je regardai longtemps Jennie cherchant des réponses dans c'est yeux.

...

Ron me regarda longtemps, très longtemps et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire : « On va chercher les livres ? »


	2. Eyna J Chapitre 2

_**Hey les gens ben voilà mon deuxième chapitre ^^ Laissez des rewiews tous sa tous sa... Bonne lecture et Pleins de pitit Poutoux !**_

**Poudlard**

« - Parce que… je vais à Poudlard ! » J'allais pour ma sixième année a cette école de sorcier dont je rêver depuis toujours j'avais vue toute ma famille partir un à un. Je mourrais d'envie de les rejoindre voir cette école dont on me parlait toute les vacances. Molly me dévisageais, elle voulait savoir comment j'avais pue entrer dans cette école ! Et elle voulait aussi la réponse a sa première interrogation. J'étais épier par toute ma famille, alors pour m'échapper encore une fois -une fois de trot- je répétai la phrase de Jenny que tous le monde avait entendue mais qui n'avait porté aucune attention. Molly me dévisageais encore et toujours, je ne pus que détourner mon regard vers Fred et George qui eu aussi me dévisageaient. J'étais coincer alors je ne leurs dit que la moitié de la vérité :

- Je suis allez voir Dumbledore et je lui ais dit mes intention de rentrer dans cette école il m'a alors dit oui, et voilà !

Personne n'était convaincu, même pas moi, de mon récit. Ils firent tous comme si de rien n'était et que cette réponse leurs satisfaisait.

Nous somme donc partie pour acheter quelques livres en plus et ma panoplie de bouquin pour ma première (sixième) années à Poudlard ! Nous somme allez au chemin de traverse pour nous dégotez tous le matériel, j'avais déjà ma baguette -je serais déjà morte sinon-. Nous avons tous ce que la liste nous avait indiqués. Quand tous d'un coup je vis le garçon le plus mignon…

...

Je me promener tranquillement avec toute la famille dans le chemin de traverse, mais il fallait évidement que quelqu'un gâche premièrement notre sortie et deuxièmement mes retrouvaille avec ma sœur… Quand je l'ai vue il était trop tard Eyna commençait déjà a… lui parler ?! Elle était entrain de parler avec le Drago Malefoy !

Je vins vers elle et Drago, il fut très étonner quand elle lui annonça que j'étais son frère. Drago cacha son trouble tans bien que mal mais on voyait a sa figure que ses plans que je ne veux pas savoir était… compromis. J'étais heureux que leurs petite conversation soit mise à terme, surtout par moi.

...

Et merde, encore rater. C'est vraie il fallait sans douter une belle fille qui tombe du ciel comme sa il fallait forcément que cet imbécile de Ron Weasley vienne tous gâcher. Quand j'ai appris en plus que c'était son frère ! Sa m'étonna quand même un peu que se soit son frère, il était roux elle avait les cheveux noir au reflet brun attacher en chignon mais sur le coter sur son épaule il y avait une tresse, il avait les yeux marron elle les yeux d'un bleue presque blanc, il avait la peau blanche elle la peau mate. On peut dire que tous ne les destinais pas a être frère mais bon, vue le regard qu'elle lui lançait, c'était bien un regard qu'on retrouve entre frère et sœur, un regard qui lancent des éclairs mais très amuser par la situation. Elle essaya en vain de nous présenter mais Ron y coupa net, puis voyant que c'était perdu d'avances elle me dit au revoir. Je ne la revis plus mais sa silhouette était graver dans mon esprit, ses yeux bleue claire me manquer et je ne pense pas que Ron lui ais stipuler qu'on pourrait peut-être se revoir un jour a Poudlard.


End file.
